Pourquoi tu fais ça?
by Wolfy Natsu
Summary: Une grosse déprime, ou comment Duo est devenu après la guerre...


**Auteur : **Natsu

**Titre : **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Base : Gundam Wing 

**Genre : **chais pas encore… POV de Duo, pardonjeleferéplujuré, non yaoi (sauf si je fais une suite)

**Disclaimer : **Persos pas à mwa, bla bla bla… Je devais vraiment déprimer à mort quand j'ai pondu ça.

**Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

****

J'arrive pas y croire…

La guerre est enfin finie.

Je vous avouerai que je n'y croyais franchement pas.

Mais le fait est là.

Nous avons fait exploser nos Gundams… les MS et MD de OZ ont également été détruits… et la paix à été signée…

Au moins, pour une fois, la Rélépouffe aura été utile à quelque chose… 

…

Comme c'est risible…

Moi, Duo, le grand Shinigami, enfin… ex Shinigami… je ne sais plus quoi dire, je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Drôle n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bon. C'est comme ça.

Je sais que je devrai me réjouir que tout soit enfin fini… mais je peux pas… j'y arrive pas…

En réalité, la guerre s'est achevée il y a 6 mois… J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années… Et c'est il y a 6 mois exactement, que mon univers s'est écroulé…

Comment ça ? me direz-vous. Et bien… disons que, après avoir détruit nos armures mobiles, nous avons chacun prit notre indépendance, et nous nous sommes séparés.

Bien évidemment, Quatre et Trowa ont décidés de vivre ensemble, et aujourd'hui, ils roulent le parfait amour. [1] 

Wu est parti habiter avec Sally, pour eux aussi c'est tranquille.

Quand à Heero, il a disparut depuis la destruction du Wing. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles de lui depuis…

Et enfin moi… Je suis retourné sur ma colonie d'origine, L2. J'ai vécu un certain temps avec Hilde, le temps qu'elle se trouve un appart, et ensuite, elle est partie vivre avec son petit copain. Un collègue de travail à moi… Enfin bref, entre eux, c'est le bonheur. Mais attention ! Y'a pas encore de gosse. Heureusement d'ailleurs… -_-°

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans tout ça ?

Et la seule chose que je peux vous répondre, c'est que la chose en question se prénomme Heero Yuy.

Pour tout vous dire, un peu avant la fin de la guerre, je me suis aperçus que j'étais très attaché à lui.

Et ce que j'ai c'est, c'est que c'est différent de l'amitié… c'est… plus fort… ça perturbe l'esprit…

De l'amour ?

Je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas le dire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, pourtant…

Si c'étais le cas, je pense que ce serait bien… mais le problème, c'est que ce ne serai pas du tout réciproque.

Bin oui.

Heero n'a jamais appris à reconnaître les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. On lui a juste appris à les refouler. Et puis… en a-t-il déjà eu des sentiments…?

Ce que je voudrai maintenant ?

Revenir en arrière…

Ne jamais avoir connu cette guerre.

Ne pas avoir rencontré Heero.

Ne pas être né…

Mais surtout, et par dessus tout, ne pas être tombé dans la drogue…

Oui, je me drogue. Ca date d'environ 6mois.

Hilde ne le sait pas… Il vaut mieux pas, elle me tuerai.

En fait, un soir, je suis aller en boite et me suis fait accoster par une jeune fille qui vendait des bonbons à l'entrée.

Je ne me suis pas posé de question, je lui ai acheté une boite.

Quand j'y pense… elle était mignonne cette fille… brune, les yeux noirs, la peau matte, 15ans je pense.

Ce qui m'a le plus frappé chez elle, c'est le grain de beauté qu'elle avait au coin de la lèvre supérieur. 

Elle semblait gentille, et fragile aussi. En réalité, elle l'était, mais ça, je l'ai appris bien plus tard…

J'ai mangé un de ses bonbon pendant la soirée, et ensuite, ça a été le trou noir…

Toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, couvert de sans, dans une chambre que je ne connaissait pas.

Non, le sang n'étais pas le mien… mais à qui alors, je n'en sais rien du tout…

Quand je me suis levé, j'ai ''visité'' l'endroit ou je me trouvait.

Il s'agissait d'un studio assez grand.

La fille qui m'avait vendu les bonbons dormait sur le canapé derrière la cloison qui séparait le salon de la chambre ou je me trouvait.

Elle s'est réveillée dès que je me sui approché, et à ce moment là, j'ai eu comme un flash blanc devant les yeux…

Elle pleurait…

Dès que son regard s'est porté sur moi, elle s'est inclinée et s'est excusée, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue à ce moment là.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et ait essayer de la consoler. Mais allez consoler une personne dont vous ne savez rien.

Il fallut un long moment pour qu'elle se calme, et finalement, elle m'a raconté…

« Les bonbons s'appellent ''La friandise du Shinigami''. Ils sont comme de la drogue, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Les personnes qui les prennent perdent conscience ou devenir fou. »

Jusque là, vous me direz, Quel est le problème alors ? 

Et bien j'y viens…

Cette drogue rend les gens froids, cruels, assassins…

C'est pour ça que je n'avais aucun souvenir. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis couvert de sang.

« Je t'ai vu sortir de la boite, tu avais l'air d'un fou furieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'ai suivi… 

Tu étais avec un garçon de ton âge. Vous êtes allés sur le port. Et là, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais… tu l'as littéralement déchiqueté. 

Tu devais avoir des objets coupants sur toi… 

Pendant un quart d'heure tu t'es acharné sur lui, et finalement, quand tu as pris conscience de ce que tu faisais, tu t'es évanoui. Je me suis approchée, et j'ai crue que j'allais faire comme toi lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'il restait de ton ''compagnon''. 

Ensuite, j'ai pas compris.

Je t'ai porté jusque chez moi… »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle s'était remise à pleurer, et à s'excuser.

J'avais des questions plein la tête.

Quand elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer, elle m'a expliquée.

« Je m'appelle Hoshiyübe, j'ai 15ans et demi, et mes parents sont morts. Il y a 6mois, une femme m'a proposée ce studio qu'elle me paierait tous les mois, en échange d'un petit boulot pour elle.

J'avais besoin d'argent, nul part ou aller… j'ai acceptée.

Elle m'a dit : _Vends ces bonbons et donne moi la moitié de ce que tu aura récoltée. Ne pose pas de questions, et tout sera parfait._

J'ai fait ce qu'elle à dit, mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qu'étais ces bonbons…

Je l'ai découvert il y a 2mois. 

J'aurais dû arrêter, mais j'ai pas encore l'âge de travailler, et personne ne peut s'occuper de moi… j'ai continué… »

Elle ne pleurait plus, mais son visage à cet instant m'a fait penser à quelqu'un que je connais…

Un jeune garçon qui à grandi trop vite…

Quelqu'un qui possède des yeux de glace, et qui essai de cacher le petit garçon qu'il n'a pu être à l'intérieur d'une prison de solitude…

Ce quelqu'un c'est Heero…

Il a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie, c'est pour ça qu'il possède ce regard, et cette attitude…

Mais elle…

Elle est si jeune…

Ce serait injuste qu'elle souffre comme lui…

Je ne veux plus voir ce regard sur elle.

Finalement, j'ai décidé de la prendre sous mon aile, et elle est venue habiter avec moi. Arrêtant par la même occasion, son petit boulot.

Jusque là, pas de problème.

Je n'avais touché qu'une seule fois à la drogue, et j'avais un super boulot : architecte.

Mais un soir, une semaine après que j'ai pris Hoshiyübe avec moi, je suis devenu complètement fou.

C'était en plein milieu d'une conférence…

J'ai attaqué trois collègues à moi, sans m'en rendre compte.

Ma ''tite sœur''  est venue s'occuper de moi et m'a ramenée à la maison, alors que mes collègues… étaient transportés à l'hôpital.

Hoshi m'a donnée des cachets. 

Ils ont mis un certain temps à me calmer, mais ont quand même fait leur effet.

« Lorsque l'on prend la « Gourmandise du Shinigami », on y devient accro aussitôt… Dès lors, on est obligé d'en prendre régulièrement, sinon on devient fou et dangereux… Je suis désolée… J'aurai dû m'en souvenir… »

En réalité, ses cachets sont également de la drogue, mais une drogue différente…

Elle fait planer, mais est sans conséquence grave sur ma pensée et mon corps.

Par contre, ça reste tout de même de la drogue.

Le problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, j'y suis complètement accro.

Il y a une semaine, je suis devenu le frère officiel de Hoshiyübe. Et désormais, je lui casse les pieds pour qu'elle aille à l'école. 

Ca me fait rire, on dirait moi.

Elle à exactement le même caractère ! Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve assez de confiance en elle pour laisser sortir sa personnalité.

Après l'incident avec mes collègues, nous avons déménagés. Nous vivons à présent sur l'ex satellite de Saturne : Titan. Aujourd'hui, il s'appel T C18.

Il est un peu éloigné du soleil, mais la vie y est semblable à celle de la Terre.  
Les scientifiques ont vraiment réussis à en faire une belle planète.

Ici, c'est sur et certain, je ne reverrai jamais mes compagnons d'armes… ni celui qui hante mes pensées…

Adieu à vous tous.

Jamais je ne vous oublierai…

~Owari~

Valà ! C'est fini. Ca fait un moment que j'ai écrit cette fic, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus. Et puis, j'ai pas d'idée pour la suite. Si l'histoire vous à plût, et si vous souhaitez une suite, une seule chose à faire : REVIEWS ! Merci ! Natsu.^-^

[1] Beuh… -_- Ca me donne la nausée… Le parfait amour il est pas prêt d'exister pour moi… Désolée d'avoir écrit ça, un ptit coup de déprime gratuit.


End file.
